Like Father, Unlike Son
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Oh wouldn't miss a chance to know his relatives. But what awaited him in that room was going to change his life forever. His life gets a new twist with many surprises, love, secrets, Tip, cats and many, many baby Gorgs and with Smek as his father, things would never be the same. But evil is lurking behind the corner... -Rated T just to be safe- (9k word Christmas special inside!)
1. The Meeting

**Hello! This fic was an idea that has been poking at me and telling me "** _ **write me**_ **…" in a creepy tone. Who was I to say no? Also, I will like to point out that any grammar mistakes in the characters dialogue is completely intended, because the Boov speak like that. There is also reference to the short film 'Almost Home', which also starts Captain Smek and the Boov in this story. Disclaimer! I do not own the Boov! Adam Rex and DreamWorks do! BTW, J. Lo is Oh's original name in the book.**

 **Like Father, Unlike Son** :

The Boov were raised in incubators when they were born and a nanny will take care of a batch until they were old enough to go on their own. Their parents were never wed. It was more like 'take a mate, have a baby, keep the population number stable and then move along'. This was actually a sad truth now that the Boov knew better. It was sadder that some of the parents were in love but did not married for fear of making a mistake. Nor that it was a Boov costume to get married anyways. Just after a pair of Boov announced their engagement last month, all the Boov started to question if their ways of raising the young and their relationships were supposed to be like that. After celebrating the first Boov wedding, the couple announced they were expecting a baby Boov and they would raise it.

This is where the decision of finding their relatives started.

Now that meeting the humans have opened their eyes, many have wondered which of them could be related. So the idea was brought to the Big Brain Boov, who took it to Captain Oh.

You could all guess to where that lead to.

All Boov that were interested in knowing their relatives were required to give in a blood sample so they could find a match. Said match will be waiting in a specific room on the mothership so they could get to know each other. Or just bump into each other by chance. Many have joined and many more were currently getting to know better their mimoms, midads, sisters, brothers, uncles, aunts, and that really old grumpy grandpa that can't be left out of the family. But the true magic of all this, was that the Big Brain Boov will just give the room number and you had to go there. No picture, no name, nothing. It was all surprise!

And boy what a surprise Oh got.

You see, like all his people, Oh was also interested in meeting his relatives. But there was one problem. He wasn't sure if his relatives will see him for who he really was (since he's captain, duh!). He was walking in direction to his assigned room. He was nervous and happy at the same time, quickly turning into an orange/ yellow color. Wherever he went, he could see Boov reuniting with their relatives and getting to know each other. In no time, he was right in front of the door. Just on the other side, one or some of his relatives awaited. If they couldn't believe who he was, he just had to tell them his real name.

He slowly opened the door and found that inside was only one relative. That relative was…

"Smek?"

Smek turned around, quickly turning white out of shock. "Oh?"

Oh closed the door behind him. "I… I… I can't believe it. Are you some uncle of mine?" He gasped. "Are you my grumpy old granpa?"

"What? No! And apparently, I'm your mydad, but that is not the possible!" Smek turned yellow with frustration. In this historical reunion, only the parents were given some information about their kids, just in case.

"Maybe the computer made the mistake…"

Smek laughed, turning purple again. "Definitely, because I knew my son's name in the birth of date of him! His name was-"

" J. Lo. His name was J. Lo." Oh looked at Smek for confirmation.

Smek glared at Oh, turning red all of a sudden. "And how were you supposed to know that? No Boov knew I had a child. Let alone his name."

"Because J. Lo is my given birth name."

Smek turned whiter than paper. No, that was not possible. J. Lo , his _son_ , couldn't be _Oh_. He was just… he was just so… so Oh! He was the Boov that took his captain position away from him! (Not that it hurt anymore, but it was a really bad scar to his ego).

"That… that can't be." Smek sat on the floor. "You… you can't be." He suddenly turned blue. "I saw J. Lo as a baby Boov…"

Oh just stared. He had no words for what was happening and was just as confused as Smek was. The turns and twists life made, right? He was not sure how to react. Happy or sad, sad/mad? He imagined this encounter will be all hugs and happiness, but not… dull. And to think that the Boov sitting right in front of him had given the order to erase him once. Yet again, neither he or Smek didn't know their blood relationship.

Smek, however, was battling with himself. The Boov were never (in the past) supposed to get attached to their offspring, therefore, none knew who their relatives were. But as captain, he had other 'privileges' (which basically just consisted on going above everybody else). He had actually carried J. Lo in his arms. He grew attached. Not by much, but he did. He was anxious on seeing him again. But he didn't expect his son to be the very same Boov he had given the order to erase. The very same Boov he kind of rivaled with. But that wasn't what bothered him. He loved J. Lo, but he kind of hated Oh. And yet, they were the same Boov. He was torn apart in what to think of him. Embrace him and accept him, or just keep on going like this meeting never happened. He really wanted to do both.

And at the same time, he didn't.

Long minutes of awkward silence passed by and Oh decided to finally break it. "So, um… how did you exactly saw me as the a baby? Boov weren't allowed to be attached to their children by then."

Smek sighed and stood up. "I was already the captain. I just broke a few rules." He stared at Oh's eyes. ' _His mother's eyes…_ ' he thought.

Oh smiled awkwardly. "Well, maybe we could put the our differences to the side…"

Smek looked at the floor. ' _He was really looking forward to this, wasn't he?_ ' He asked himself. "Sure, I guess." He looked back at him. "What do you want me to call you?"

Oh shrugged. "I do not do the caring. For too long I was 'Oh' that I was not 'J. Lo."

"Alright… Oh."

Oh smiled. "Do you, by any of the chance, know if we have more relatives?"

Smek pondered on it for a moment. "We might. I do know I had a brother. But I think he died in one of the dangerous searches for a home planet. A carnivorous unicorn ate him, if I am the correct."

Oh winced.

"And then a giant worm ate the carnivorous unicorn that ate my brother."

Oh winced even more, turning a bit yellow.

"Which, of course, was swallowed whole by a ginormous ugly looking bird."

Oh just stared.

"Who was also-"

"Ok! Stop the telling of your brother's death. It is quite the unceasing."

"I believe he had children though. By the way, the bird was eaten by a flying, ginormous pig the size of a mountain."

Oh decided to ignore the last statement. "So I might have the cousins?"

Smek nodded. "Yes, unless they were also eaten by carnivorous unicorns. Or a chimera."

Oh stayed silent at the memory of the planet of the chimeras. The Boov vowed to never return. Ever. They even made a ceremony to prove it. There was also the planet of the apes, but that was another story no Boov liked to recall.

"What about my mymom?"

Smek looked at him. "What about her?"

"Is she alive? Is she pretty? Is she like Mrs. Tucci? Is she like the smart? What does she likes to do? Does she know my name too?"

Smek held up his arms. "Whoa, whoa. One question at the time!" He sighed. "I don't think she's alive. She went into a scouting mission in one the planets we went, but she never returned. She was very pretty, the prettiest of all the girls I ever laid my eye on. I haven't met Mrs. Tucci, but she was terrible at cooking anything. She even burned the water, if that is possible." He chuckled and so did Oh. "And you asked if she was smart. Let me tell you, she was the best spaceship engineer we had. She also designed the bubble pods we use."

"Really?" Oh asked in wonder. The bubble pods were an amazing invention.

Smek nodded in a dreamy look. "When she presented that invention, it was also the time I met her. She liked to build stuff and see what will happen if she used gravity thingies to turn off the gravity in our brains."

"Did she figured it out?"

Smek shook his head. "In fact that was one of the seven mistakes she ever did. She almost exploded another Boov's head."

Oh gasped. "Who was the other Boov?" Oh asked worryingly.

"He was Tony. That is why he is a little crazy on the head." Smek explained. "She had a nasty temper though. She will turn the fiercest shade of red you could see, it was like she was on fire herself. I once made the mistake on telling her that her inventions, aside from the bubble pod, were never going to work. That I could better. I guess I let my ego get the best of me. And you know what she did?"

"What?"

"She gave me a black eye. I was not seen in public for a week. She, apparently, found it hilarious. Twisted sense of humor she had." He laughed.

Oh laughed. His mymom sounded like an amazing Boov with faults and flaws like any other. Smek looked at him. "And she knew your name because she named you and she loved you too much to let be raised by another Boov. She grew too attached."

Oh looking at Smek with wonder. "She sounds like the fantastic."

"Yeah, that and so much more."

Then, Oh asked a question Smek did not expect. "Are you sad/mad that I'm your son?"

Smek looked at him in the eye. "Of course I'm not, it's just… I guess I am shocked. I did always wanted to meet you and I know your mymom would have adored you on sight…"

Oh's smiled grew and he turned a bright orange. Smek's eyes widened. "No! Don't go all orange on me!" He was surprised when Oh pulled him in for a hug. But then again, he shouldn't have been. He was Oh. The happy and friendly Boov. His son. Smek hesitantly surrounded Oh in a hug. He was finally hugging his son. _His son_. And no one could take this moment away from him.

"Hello?"

Except if another relative decided to step into the room. Both Boov broke apart and stared at the newcomer.

"Kyle!?" They asked.

Kyle jumped in surprise. "Smek!? Oh!? What are you doing here!?"

Smek rolled his eyes. "We're here to deliver you to the chimeras!" His horns stood up proudly in the air as he looked down at Kyle with an evil grin on his face.

Poor Kyle threw himself all over the floor, covering his head. "No! Not the chimeras! Not the—wait." He realized something very important. "Did you just played a joke on me?"

Smek and Oh laughed. Kyle turned yellow with embarrassment. He was carrying a paper sheet with something written on it. "So, I'm guessing we're somehow the related."

Oh nodded.

Kyle asked again. "But wait, how are you two related?"

Oh was about to tell him when Smek stepped in. "I'm his mydad."

Kyle looked at Smek and Oh like they had grown fourth set of legs. "What… But that is the impossible! You two are too different and… look a little alike."

Smek and Oh looked at each other, searching for any physical appearance they shared. Kyle explained. "Well, not much on the physical form, but in your mannerisms now that I think about it. Oh, remember when we were at Tip's house and we were playing at imitating others?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you imitated Smek? Do it again!"

Oh pulled out an uncurler hair thingy from his pocket, held it over his mouth like a moustache and imitated Smek's proud horn like tentacles. He also tried to imitate his voice as best as he could. "Hello, I'm Smek! I am captain of the Boov and I rub it on your face! Now shush!" Oh and Kyle started to laugh like complete idiots while Smek deadpanned, turning a little bit red on the face. "So you were mocking me all this time behind my back?"

Kyle answered before Oh could. "No… well, yes. Most Boov do." He added in a whisper. "But that is another story. What I'm trying to tell you is that he looked too much like you."

Smek nodded. "I guess…" He turned to look at Kyle. "But back to the point, how are we related?"

Kyle held up a paper. "The Big Brain Boov are giving these to all Boov who have a dead relative, but are linked by blood by a living one. This information I have on my sheet is about my mydad. He apparently died in the search for a home planet. He was eaten by a carnivorous unicorn that was later eaten by giant worm that was eaten by a giant ugly looking bird that was eaten then by a flying pig the size of a mountain. What?" He asked at the looks he was getting.

"That was my brother."

"I'm your NEPHEW!?"

"And that was my uncle."

"I'm your COUSIN!?" Kyle took a deep breath. "This is weird."

"I know." Oh said.

 **Glad you all enjoyed. Review to see how I did! I might continue this if I have the time. BTW, J. Lo is Oh's original name in the book.**


	2. The News and The Shock

Like Father, Unlike Son:

Chapter 2: The News

Oh arrived at the Tucci's apartment at exactly 12: 43 in the night. It had been a chilly night now that winter had arrived and he just wanted to go to his bed and sleep. He took a peek inside the dark apartment. Once he was sure the cost was clear, he got in and slowly closed the door behind him. He tiptoed towards the dark kitchen. He sighed once he got inside. Today had been really stressful. Suddenly, the lights turned on by themselves.

Or Tip just turned them on.

Oh gasped while he turned yellow. Tip smiled down at him. She was wearing her cat pajamas and had obviously been waiting for him. "So, how did it go? Did you meet your parents? Are they nice? Do you have any brother or sister or other relatives?"

"Calm down, Gratuity Tucci." He said in a whisper, trying not to wake up Lucy. "I meet two of them today. The rest are either dead or were deemed missing years ago or a Chimaera ate them."

"Chimaera?"

"It's a long story." Oh sighed. "I do have a midad and a cousin, though."

Tip smiled with excitement. "So? Who are they?"

Oh smiled nervously. "Well, my cousin turned out to be friend Kyle, or should I say, Cousin Kyle."

"Really? That's awesome!" Tip exclaimed. Oh nodded nervously. "Yes, it is the awesome!"

"What about your mom? I'm sure she's nice and sweet like you!"

Oh blushed a little at the compliments. "Yes, well, about her… She… is considered dead."

Tip gasped. "What? Why!?"

"In one of the scouting mission to find a new home planet, she was stranded and never made it back to the ship. But I was told a few things about her."

"Who told you?" Tip asked. "I'm sure it was your dad!"

Oh just went for it. "It's a funny story, really. He is actually someone that you do the knowing and he might be not the liking of you, probably you and the rest of humans hate him…"

"Oh?"

"Yes?"

"It's Smek, isn't he?"

Oh gasped. "How did you know?"

Tip shrugged. "I mean, what Boov I could actually hate, that most humans hate? Smek. It was an obvious answer."

"He's not that bad…" Oh looked down.

"You're right, he's not." Tip frowned. "He's worse! He has no respect for anybody! Have you seen the way he acts? He acts like he's better than anyone! How could you be his son? You're charismatic and respectful and kind while Smek is all the opposite!"

Oh stayed quiet for a few minutes until he finally said. "I didn't choose my parents, Tip. Smek could have just simply ignored me, but… he accepted me as JLo, his son. That is why I still do the thinking that he is not the so bad. He loved my mimom enough to love me too when I was born. Boov weren't allowed to name their children before now and yet, he and mimom broke the rules to name me. I know he's not lying. Or he would turn the green." He walked past her. "Good night, Gratuity."

Tip stayed in the kitchen until she heard Oh's bedroom door close. She growled. "You have done it this time, Tip. You are an idiot…"

OOO

"He's your WHAT!?" Lucy exclaimed. She had heard bad news in her life. But nothing like this. She sighed and took a sip from her coffee. She had a feeling that today was not going to be a good one.

Oh nodded awkwardly as he poked at the round squishy thing called _pan_ of the _cake_ he was served for breakfast. He liked better the syrup bottle.

"Smek? Your father?" Lucy asked carefully.

"Yes?" Oh turned a little yellow.

Lucy sighed. "I was wrong into thinking I had seen everything." She whispered. "But the important thing is, did he accepted you?"

"Yes!" Oh said.

"Alright. I suppose, we can give him a second chance."

Oh gasped in surprise and excitement. Tip looked at Lucy. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe they should give Smek a chance to redeem himself.

"But if he tries to do something that will change my mind, than he's not welcome."

Yep, she agreed with that. Surprisingly, so did Oh. "We can have a picnic!" Oh suggested. Lucy looked unsure. "With this weather? It's too cold outside."

"What about if we have the picnic inside?"

Lucy smiled at Oh. He really seemed eager to give Smek a second chance. "Well, I don't see a problem with that. But remember that in two days is Christmas and that also includes our party. The picnic will have to wait until the nest day." Lucy said.

"We can get him to be DJ." Oh suggested. "He's really good at it."

"I don't see why not." Lucy said. "Just make sure he doesn't go and screw it up."

OOO

Smek sighed as he typed away on his pad. His job as DJ was good and all but it was not every day that there was a party, so most of his time, he was just bored. He didn't need to work for a living like the humans did, due to the fact that Boov don't have an economic system. Boov worked because they needed to keep their species at the very top and be the best. They didn't have to work for food or money or any of all those silly things humans worked for. Besides, it's not like he was welcomed in many Boov filled (or human filled) places. Everybody knew him. In a bad way.

 _*Ding!*_

A message? Who on Earthland would send him a message? Smek opened the little evolve on the top of the pad screen. It was a message from Oh.

 _Hello!_

 _I just wanted to let you the now that are the invited to the Tucci's Christmas party tomorrow! I was the wondering if you would like to be the DJ for a while and enjoy the party. The Tuccis already do the knowing of our blood relationship. Also, it's a semiformal party._

 _-Oh_

Smek smiled. Oh was inviting him to a party! And he wanted him to be DJ! This was going to be so fun and he'll actually have some quality time with him.

 _Hey!_

 _Sure, I'll be there! Glad you invited me!_

 _-Smek_

Smek smiled again as he hit the 'send' button. This was going to be great! And it was the perfect opportunity to prove himself to Oh! Now, what kind of gift should he give him?

 **Hey guys! I know this was a short chapter, but next one is the 'Jingle All The Way' Christmas special I announced in my short fic "Jingle Bells (Home version)" and it is VERY long almost 6k words long! Review!**


	3. Jingle All The Way

**Warning! Too much Christmas fluffiness!**

 **Hello, my faithful readers and Merry Christmas! I wrote this present for all of you and also a song version of it that goes with the Jingle Bells rhythm, which was already posted a week ago. 9K words! Phew! Give me some sugar, people! Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Home. I wish I did. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **PS: The Gorg dialogue goes in** _ **italics**_ **, to represent their strange language since there is no actual grammar for it.**

Jingle All The Way:

Christmas was simply the best time of the year. It was full of joy, laughter, love and lots and lots of presents. It was that time of the year that even the grumpiest person would smile. Christmas was like that. It was magical and full of miracles and wonders that can only be seen in this season. So, this being the Boov's first time celebrating Christmas, made it extra special. Tip had to make it special. She had to. It was Oh's first Christmas and she was going to make sure he had the best Christmas ever. It had to be perfect.

Oh was very excited about this Christmas thing going on with the humans. It made them all joyful and happy and everybody was expecting this Santa human who shall bring presents to all humans on Earth. He had asked Tip if this Santa human would bring presents to the Boov as well. She said yes, and therefore, Oh could not wait for Christmas.

Upon giving the final touches to the Christmas tree (bubble shaped ornaments, thank you), Oh and Tip went to the kitchen where Lucy was baking her infamous gingerbread. The smell was so intoxicating that Oh turned into a deep orange as he smelled the air. "What is it that Mrs. Tucci is cooking?"

Lucy smiled at Oh. "I'm just baking gingerbread."

Tip laughed. "Just gingerbread? Mom, I'm sure that if you baked thousands of slices, you will stop a raging alien war."

Oh gasped. "Is that the possible? Is it really the good?"

Tip laughed again. "I don't think it would stop a war, but mom's gingerbread is the best!"

"Joys! I cannot wait to do the trying!"

"They're not ready yet. But why don't you guys go and get ready? I'm pretty sure our guests will be arriving within half an hour." Lucci said as she adjusted the time in the oven.

With that said, Oh and Tip went to their respective rooms to get ready, Oh's room being slightly smaller due to his size. The party will be semiformal, but he still wanted to look his best… for certain… humansgirl.

OOO

The guests, as Lucy said, started to arrive one by one in exactly half an hour. The first to ever arrive was Kyle and few (badly wrapped) presents tucked under his arms. He obviously wanted to get rid of them so the first thing he did was to take them under the tree and leave them there. "I tried my best." He said to Lucy. Lucy was dressed in a plain but elegant white dress that reached down to her knees and high heels.

"I know. Don't worry about it. It's the intention that matters." She said and smirked. "Still up to that bet?"

Kyle smirked back. "Definitely."

"Do you think he'll tell her tonight?"

"I don't think so. He'll do it, but not tonight."

"Yeah, sure."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Woman's intuition."

She talked with Kyle for a few minutes before Oh finally came out of his room. He was dressed in a black vest with silver linings and silver bubble shaped pocket. Kyle whistled. Oh turned a little pink.

"Trying to impress someone?" He asked in a teasing tone while Lucy laughed.

"No?" He turned a little green.

"Sure, sure…" Lucy said.

"Poomp." He cursed.

Oh was suddenly blinded by bright shades of red and glitter. Tip stepped into the room in a red and shiny knee long dress and black shoes. Her hair was tied up in a curly bun and a radiant smile brighten up her features. _'Don't you EVEN turn pink, Oh!_ ' He thought. He had gotten pretty good at hiding that certain emotion. Only for a few seconds longer…

"Looking good, sweetie!" Lucy said as she went to Tip. "Just one hair out of place…"

"Mom, stop it." Tip said as she stepped away from her mom. "I have curly hair, I think it will go wild once the party starts." She took one look at Oh. "Nice outfit, Oh!"

Oh blushed a little. "Th-thanking you. You do not look the bad yourself, Tip."

As Tip turned away to help her mother prepare some entrées, Kyle smirked at his friend. Oh frowned and gave him a friendly punch. "When are you going to do the telling to her?"

"I'm- I'm not the sure…"

"You should soon." Kyle was just pushing so Oh will get all nervous and not tell Tip tonight. He knew him that much. He really wanted to win that bet. But then again, Oh was brave, something that almost no Boov has ever been. He might tell her. He mentally slapped himself. He really shouldn't have pushed.

Pig jumped over Oh's head and started to purr. Even the catspeople agreed with Kyle. Momentarily hating you catspeople. Soon, a few Boov and humans started to arrive. Not many of them though, because Oh had invited a 'few' friends from outer space that might fill the rest of the room. Soon, it was seven o'clock. Where was their DJ? Tip had to put in some music from her phone until their DJ arrived. Why was Smek always late?

Meanwhile…

Walking in the cold freezing night with just a scarf, a good looking vest that resembled a tux (with long sleeves and everything) a small Christmas present and his music equipment was not the way he imagined he would be tonight. He couldn't believe how low he had fallen. From captain of the Boov, to DJ (which wasn't so bad), to a ride-less Boov. His bubble pod exploded. Today was not his day.

 _Just a few minutes ago…_

 _Smek was flying his bubble pod through the windy skies. Suddenly, a flock of birds with really pointy beaks passed by and slammed right into the bubble pod. The bubble exploded and Smek fell into a fresh pile of snow. Thankfully not in the near garbage can._

 _Back to the present…_

Smek sighed. It was chilly outside and Tip's house was still too far away for him to walk. He looked up and saw a sign that said…

"Sub-the-way?" He asked to himself. He pondered on this for a few minutes. Was it the restaurant or the strange transportation device that transported humans from one place to another? He was really hoping for the latter. He waited a few moments and a giant metallic worm stopped by.

He was saved! Kind of. He was pretty sure Oh will give him a piece of his mind for being late. And it wouldn't matter if they were father and son when Oh was angry. To think that just two days ago, they were at each other's throats before knowing what actually united them.

Back at the party, most of the guests were getting bored, so Lucy was handing out homemade biscuits while Tip and Oh were giving away drinks. Oh looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already past eight, where was Smek? Or his outer space friends?

"Oh?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, friend Kyle?" Oh snapped out of his worrying state and was replaced by his usual joyful self.

"Where's Smek? I thought he was bringing the music thingies for the dancing."

"It's the truth. But I have not heard or seen the likes of him since yesterday." Oh said. "Do you think he's alright?"

Kyle scuffed. "If I'm the honest, I think he is doing the so called 'hitting' on another Boov. Or humanspeople females. He's like that."

Oh gasped at the accusation. "How can you say that?"

Kyle glared. "I do not do the caring if Smek is your father, he has done a lot of things that could put the Chimaeras to shame. And those guys are the biggest flirters of the galaxy."

Oh shivered at the mention of the Chimaeras. They once tried to conquer their planet. It bit them right on the butt. Literary. "You are the right, but are you forgetting he is your uncle too?"

Kyle slapped his forehead and groaned. He really wanted to forget about that one. He was tied to him by blood. But he was glad he was Oh's cousin.

OOO

He hated trains. He officially, absolutely _hated_ trains. Smek hated trains. He hated them! If he was still captain, he would have had them erased as soon as they were discovered. They were crowded, filthy and he wouldn't start on the several dirty armpits he saw. Eww. There were all kinds of humanspeople. Most were either on their phones or sleeping while they arrived at their destination. It was better for him. Nobody will notice him. But he was literary squashed between two old, like, _really_ old ladies. And one of them was literary hitting on him. He knew he was deviously handsome, but COME ON!

"So, are you from around here, sweetheart?" She was obviously losing her eyesight or she was really into aliens.

"No, I'm not." He was trying to be kind and not shush her with his headphones. Why this human elder had to hit on him? He wasn't that old… was he? He was pretty he didn't had any wrinkles…

"You sound like you're from the south. Am I right?"

"Yeah, sure, sure…" He would send her to the south if she didn't shut up!

"I like your mustache." She said. "Reminds me of my dead husband. What's your name, darling?"

Smek had to think about that one. He really didn't want to give his name away. First, it was really known and some humans still despised him. And secondly, he didn't want this old lady to find him. He was sure she knew what Boov colors meant, so he said: "Steve. Steve Martin." He said as he turned green.

"Lovely name!"

He _really_ wanted to shush her, but he was trying to be on his best behavior. Now that he thought about it, there were no Boov on this train to witness him. He smirked. So, why not?

Thankfully, for the old lady, the train arrived at her destination and she and her friend stepped out of the train. But as soon as the new passengers stepped in, he started to miss the old lady. The new passengers made him miss her.

It was the invasion of the cutest, most deadly _things_ that could exist in the whole universe and beyond.

Baby Gorgs.

OOO

Oh couldn't. He just couldn't. Tip was right over there. He could ask her to dance and he just couldn't. Where was Smek when he needed love advice? Wait- _scratch that_ \- Smek was a terrible love advisor! He had secretly courted a Chimaera in his captain days for Mars' sake! How did Oh knew that? Well, that was a story for another day. He didn't care if Smek was his midad, he was terrible. He knew that the older Boov will only give him love advice mostly to see him suffer in hilarious shame and Oh wondered why he would want it anyway. Sure, they were now family, but sometimes bad blood like that wouldn't change in just two days of knowing.

There it goes.

Oh gathered up his courage and walked towards Tip. Her dazzling Christmas beauty was enough to leave him hypnotized. And a little pink.

"Hello, Gratuity Tucci." He said.

Tip smiled at him. "Hey, Oh!"

"I was wondering-" Suddenly, Tip grabbed his arm and ran to the kitchen.

Tip grabbed a basket that was holding freshly baked gingerbread and gave him a piece. "You got to try this! I told you mom's gingerbread was the best! Try it!" Oh took the offered piece and put it on his mouth.

His. Mind. Was. BLOWN.

"Cheers!" He started jumping up and down in excitement. "This is the most delicious human desert I have ever done the tasting! Yum!"

Tip laughed. "See? I told you so!" She gave a basket to Oh. "Help me give those to the guests. By the way, where's Smek?" She asked.

It seemed that was the most popular question today. Oh sighed. "I have not the knowing. I am starting to get the worried. He is never this late, even if he is always a little of the late. Besides his ego, he is well mattered and responsible. Some of the times."

Tip arched an eyebrow. Oh gulped. "Ok, never." He admitted. "But he's never late for parties."

Tip seemed to think about it. "Do you think something happened to him?"

Oh gasped, turning a little yellow at the thought. "What if you're right!?"

Tip shrugged. "Nah, I don't think so. He's Smek, after all. Danger seems to follow him everywhere he goes and nothing happens to him. But you never know. He's probably hitting on some poor girl."

Oh looked at her. "Do you all think that? Kyle said the same."

Tip laughed. "Maybe we all do. Want to know why? Because Smek looks to be that kind of guy."

"But, wouldn't that be the judge of the looking?"

"Judging by the looks." Tip corrected.

"That's what I said."

"Maybe you're right, Oh. But even though you're right on defending him in that aspect, he has done things that make us believe otherwise. Until he proves himself, we'll still think the same."

Oh sighed. "You're right, I guess."

"What about your 'space' friends?"

"Yes, they send me the a message, they will be a little late due to some difficulties."

Tip started to walk away when she remembered something. "Can you bring me that soda bottle too, please? Thank you."

Oh smiled and walked to the counter to retrieve the soda bottle. Once he had it in his hand, he remembered something very, very important. He forgot to ask Tip to dance with him. Angry at himself he slammed the soda bottle into his head while turning into a deep shade of red.

"Poomp." He cursed.

OOO

Don't look at him. Don't…

Poomp. He just glanced at him.

" _Hello."_ The Gorg Commander said in his language. Smek jumped and screamed in fright. The Gorg sighed. Even out of his armor, this Boov seemed to be always afraid of him. He had long forgiven him for taking his children away. But he still thought this guy was a coward. Then again, he wondered if he had ever given the guy a heart attack. He probably had. He was pretty damn angry at the time.

Smek had other opinions on the Gorg. The Gorg Commander might have resulted to be a starfish that had too many babies to count behind a really scary looking custom, but he still had- _wait_. The Gorg had a reason to hate him.

He had stolen his children.

But why was he being so friendly? Smek risked a hesitant look at the starfish. He seemed happy and friendly and… where those bags under his eyes? He looked really tired. "H-hello." Smek hesitantly said. The Gorg sat beside him. Smek moved an inch away and hoped that the Gorg didn't start a conversation with him.

" _Are you going to Oh's party?_ "

He was wrong. "Yes?"

" _Us too!"_

Smek's eyes went wide. "Wait, you along with, how many children do you have?"

" _Two thousand and one. I had to make the same amount of beanies for them."_ All the babies were wearing small red beanies.

Smek was suddenly thankful he had never had more children than just Oh. "You are all going?"

The Gorg nodded as one of the babies climbed up to his head. " _Oh told me you were the DJ. Why are you not there yet?"_

Smek sighed. "Some ugly flying thingies exploded my bubble pod." He mumbled as he crossed his arms in a childish matter. The Gorg started to count down his children. " _Birds, you mean_." He said as he counted up to five hundred babies and so on.

"Yeah, those things." Smek looked at the Gorg. He wasn't that bad. "Why are you riding the metallic worm when you have a spaceship?"

The Gorg sighed. " _The kids wanted to use human transportation."_

Smek arched an eyebrow. "You could have said no. You are the higher Gorg. Besides, this place breaks several laws on maintenance."

The Gorg rolled his eyes. " _I know. But they are two thousand and one kids against me. I can't argue with it."_ He started to whimper. " _The job of a parent is killing me…"_ He started to cry. " _It's too stressful!"_ He looked at Smek with watery eyes. " _Do you know what is like to raise too many babies at once!? Do you!?"_

"No?" He said. In fact, he never had the chance to properly raise JLo (Oh). He had just discovered their blood relationship.

" _Exactly! I'm just one adult and two thousand and one babies!"_ The Gorg kept on crying for a few more minutes. Smek was not sure if he should comfort the stressed starfish or just simply ignore him. He preferred the latter. At the end, he just settled for an awkward pat on the back. Finally, the Gorg decided he had enough and dried his tears. " _But…"_ He smiled at Smek. " _They are worth it. Every single one of them._ " He looked at the babies, who were oblivious to what their father had just gone through. " _It's true that it is stressing most of the time and that sometimes you simply just want to give up. But then you look back at the good times and all you have been through with them. They are my family and I love them. When you are a parent, you do anything for your children. Even risking your life and tearing the universe apart just to find them, to keep them close and never let go."_ The Gorg lifted a baby up to his face and started to make funny faces, making the baby laugh in delight.

Smek looked at the Gorg with a small amount of new found admiration. He really wished he was that brave or that he had done something for JLo, or Oh as he preferred to be called. He suddenly wished he had gotten him a better gift. All he had for a gift was…

" _Besides, it's Christmas. How could I deny them their wish?_ "

Smek smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry."

" _For what?"_

"For taking your family away."

The Gorg smiled. " _I already forgave you_."

Smek sighed. Wait. Where was his DJ equipment? He did not had to look for it that long. A couple of baby Gorgs had it. And they destroyed it! One baby in particular turned its head around to look at Smek and gave him an evil smirk. So _that_ was the little bugger that destroyed his stuff! The Gorg Commander winced. _"I'll pay for it later_." The Gorg looked at the baby that Smek was glaring to. " _That's Georgia. She's a little… complicated. One of the youngest."_ He said as he watched the baby go and started to poke one of her brothers.

"Well, that little bugger owns me…" Smek said.

The Gorg rolled his eyes. " _I said I'll pay for it._ "

"I hope she's not the one who's to become Commander someday."

The Gorg groaned. " _Believe me, she won't_. _If that ever happens, please, I give you permission to kidnap me and send me to a faraway planet. I don't want to see what kind of madness she will bring upon our race. Or others_. _She's worth a hundred babies' trouble._ "

"That bad?"

" _Not bad. She's a good kid. She just thinks that pranking everybody into thinking that she was dead it's hilarious. I had to read bedtime stories to all of them that night just to calm them down_. _Two thousand bedtime stories..._ "

"Wait, isn't she a baby? How can she know how to do a prank of the likes?"

" _Some Gorgs develop a faster and sharper mind than others when they are young. I only have about a dozen of those thankfully. Otherwise, I'll probably die of a heart attack._ " He gulped. " _Or if Georgia doesn't kill me first with her pranks."_

"Have you chosen a successor?"

The Gorg shrugged. " _They're too young, I can't pick one yet. But if I had to pick now, I'll probably pick Greg."_

"Greg?"

The Gorg pointed at said baby. The baby was sitting quietly in a corner watching over his brothers and sisters while fixing his mini red beanie. " _He's the oldest and one of the twelve I told you about. He demonstrated good leadership skills in a fight._ "

"Fight!?" Smek asked in shock.

The Gorg smiled. " _Pillow fight_." Smek arched an eyebrow in question. The Gorg dismissed him. " _Oh showed them what a pillow fight was. Something that humans apparently do for fun. I almost had to ban them because Georgia put rocks in one of them thinking that the game needed to be roughed up. Captain Oh went home with a bruise on the head."_

Smek sighed. He couldn't believe how the starfish could deal with so many babies. Mostly with that troublemaking little bugger, Georgia. At least he had his headphones. The Gorg were not so bad after all. As on cue, the train came to a stop. Their stop. There were humans waiting outside in the station to get in. As the doors opened, instead of having busy humans trying to get a good space in the train cart, they got a stampede of baby Gorgs in mini red beanies.

OOO

Kyle was in love. Since her lips had touched his, he had been in love. And her name was…

…gingerbread.

It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted! He didn't care about anything else, he just wanted more gingerbread. She was absolutely beautiful. Divide. Perfect.

"So there I was, looking at the Gorg ship eye to eye. It was frightening." He looked at the gingerbread on his plate. "Yes, my dear. But I survived. It was the most tragic experience of my life." He said as he turned pink.

Kyle, of course, was unaware that Oh was watching him. And Oh preferred it stayed like that. So with a few quiet steps backwards, he exited the kitchen and went into the living room, where the party was being held. He took a look at the Christmas tree. It was beautifully adorned with bubble shaped ornaments and at the top, instead of a star, was a small replica of Slushious. All presents brought by the guests were laying under the tree. A small, almost insignificant one was laying on the far corner.

 _For: Midad  
From: JLo (Oh)_

Oh was really looking forward to give it to him. But now, he was starting to think that maybe Smek just didn't want to come and that was really disappointing. He should have expected it. No one changes their personality over the night. He hadn't noticed that he had turned blue.

"Oh? Are you alright?" Lucy said as she walked towards the Boov and placed a comforting hand over his shoulder. Oh looked up at her. "I… It doesn't matter really."

Lucy looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sure Smek will come by. He's probably held up by something."

Oh looked down. "I'm not the sure. The party will be over soon and he has not arrived yet. I don't think he'll arrive."

Lucy smiled at him. "Hey, if Smek promised you, his son, that he will be here, no matter what, he'll be here."

Oh looked up at Lucy. "How do you know?"

"He accepted you when you guys discovered your blood relationship, even though he could have just ignored you. It takes courage to do something like that. He'll come. It doesn't matter if he arrives at the last minute, but he'll be here."

Oh smiled and turned a bright orange. "Thanking you, Lucy Tucci."

OOO

"What do you mean you don't have more of this 'taxis' for the night!? You know what? Forget it!" Smek hung up the public human communication device (public phone) as he turned to look at the Gorg commander. "We need another method of transportation." He still couldn't believe he was tagging along with the Gorg. At least, the gift he had for Oh was small enough to fit in his pocket, so the babies (especially Georgia) couldn't touch it.

The Gorg seemed to think about it as he tried to get one of his babies out of a trash can while trying to warm up other two in his other hand. _"Don't humans rent transportation devices?"_

"How do you know that?"

The Gorg signaled at a gas station with a big sign that said: RENT A CAR, ANY CAR!

"Perfect!" Smek ran towards the station and the Gorg behind him. As he entered, he came across a slushies machine (which some of the babies were hypnotized with) and finally found an employ. He walked towards the counter and signaled the employ. "Hey, down here!" The employ, a man who had nothing better to do, leaned over the counter and looked down at Smek.

"Hello, human! I will like a human transportation device, if you please." Smek asked nicely. "A moving machine that can hold up to two thousand and one baby Gorgs and two adults, if you do the pleasing."

The clerk groaned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Boov. We do not rent cars to aliens."

Smek gasped. "Aliens!? That is very offensive. No wonder we decided to invade you."

The man shrugged. "Sorry, but I can't still give you a car."

Smek glared as he turned a little red. He was going to be at that party whether this human liked or not. "Listen, you humansperson." He said with a dangerous voice. "It's been a long of a day and I really want to go home. I don't want to disappoint my son more than I have already. I have one stressed out single parent of two thousand and one baby Gorgs, so I need a transportation device so I and my castaways can arrive to a party that I promised my son to go and if you don't give me that device right now, I'll break a few Boovian rules and erase you!"

The man looked at the Boov with a bored look. "And how do you plan on doing that, sir?"

Smek deadpanned as he pulled out a Boovian gun (Like the one Kyle uses) out of his pocket. "I will use this dangerous thingy. Now, just give me what you humanspeople call a car."

The man sighed in absolute boredom. He grabbed a key with a car number and gave it to Smek. "There you go, sir. It's a $100 bucks-"

But the Boov was gone.

The man sighed. "I keep forgetting that aliens don't have an economic system. I'm soooooooo fired…"

Smek lead the Gorg out of the store to where the cars were parked, the babies following close behind in a line. At the end of said line, a tiny baby Gorg, the tiniest of them all, carried a 64oz 'Bust-a-Lime' slushy with two straws. How could he carry such thing, the world may never know. Smek started to look for the car's number. It didn't took long before they finally found their car and it left Smek wondering if a yellow hippie van was big enough to store all of them.

"Alright, you start putting in the babies, I'll see if this thingy is in good conditions." He got up in the driver's seat and started the car. He was satisfied to hear the motor was up and about. He looked behind him to see that almost all the babies were on the back seats. The Gorg commander was closing the back doors and went to the passenger seat with Smek. "They are all the secure?"

The Gorg nodded as he put on the seat belt.

"Good. Because I do not do the knowing of riding a humanspeople vehicle."

The Gorg gulped.

OOO

"Gifts time!" Lucy shouted. Everybody started to surround the Christmas tree. All except Oh. In all the excitement, he sneaked away into the balcony where he could be left alone and think. Smek never arrived, he couldn't gather the courage to tell Tip how much he cared for her, The Gorg never arrived (though he wouldn't blame the poor starfish with so many kids) and Kyle was in love with the gingerbread. It was his first Christmas and he was alone. All he wanted for Christmas was to have everyone together. Also, he wished that he had the courage to tell Tip.

But none of those things happened. He turned into a dark shade of blue and he leaned against the balcony. It was very cold outside and snow was starting to fall. Oh extended a hand and a snowflake fell on it. He took a good look at it before it melted. He sighed. Maybe everybody else was right. Maybe Smek was just a-

* _honk!* *honk!*_

Oh looked down at the street and saw an old yellow hippie van that was so full of baby Gorgs, it looked like it was about to explode. The van seemed to lose control and crashed into a pole. Oh winced. He hoped the babies were alright. The back doors to the van opened and a stampede of baby Gorgs got out of the van. The passenger's door opened and the Gorg commander got out to yell at Georgia, who was biting her brother's hand. Yeah, Oh knew Georgia. He had once the _dis_ -pleasure to meet her. He got a nasty blow on the head that day… he was hit with a pillow full of rocks. You can imagine the headache he got after that. But wait- if the Gorg was not driving the yellow van, then who…

Smek!

Smek got out of the van with a really pale color on his face and two baby Gorgs dangling off his horns. He was here! He really came! He was late, sure, but he was here! And with the Gorg! Oh smiled as he saw the Gorgs and Smek enter the building. The joys! He turned into a deep orange and went back inside to tell everybody.

OOO

Smek was never, EVER driving one of those blasted things again. This incident just proved him again that Boov were superior in technological stuff than humans. Or Gorgs. That van surely needed work.

" _Why the green face_?" The Gorg asked as he opened the building doors for everyone to get in. The two baby Gorgs dangling from Smek's horns jumped off to join their siblings.

"I think I'm sick…" He whispered. With that said, Smek ran to the nearest bush and…

"Ew!" The Baby Gorgs said in union. Georgia cheered.

It was NOT a pretty sight.

OOO

"Lucy! Tip!" Oh said as he approached them. "Smek is here! Along with the Gorgs!"

Tip looked at her friend. "Smek!? With the Gorg!? I don't believe it."

"I just saw them crashing a human's yellow van of the hippie vehicle into a post."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who was driving?" Lucy asked.

"Smek. He did looked a little sick, though."

The doorbell ringed and everybody looked at the door. Smek was here? Oh ran to open the door. A stampede of baby Gorgs came in and started to trash the place. Oh didn't worry, he was prepared for it so he had removed any furniture or things that could be destroyed by the hand of the Gorgs. On the entrance stood Smek, who was supporting his body over the Gorg Commander's shoulders. "I am not driving a human's vehicle again…" He curled his fist and put it across his mouth to prevent anything else from going out of his body while his face turned into a pale green.

The Gorg helped him stand up better and both aliens walked into the now crowded apartment. The poor Boov sat down on the sofa while the Gorg tried to pull Georgia out of a stocking full of candy.

Oh approached Smek along with Kyle, Tip and Lucy. "Are you the ok?" Oh asked.

Smek wanted to glare at Oh, but he was too tired to do it. "Do I look the ok?" He sighed. "Whoever cleans the building will have fun tomorrow morning with those bushes." He said as he surrounded his stomach area with his arms.

They all suddenly took a step back. They did NOT needed to know that. Smek gave them a tired glare. At least he had arrived. Lucy stepped forward with a glass of water and gave it to Smek who thanked her. "How did you ended up riding a van with the Gorg?" Lucy asked.

Smek stopped drinking and sighed. "You know the ugly flying things that fly around in the sky?"

"Birds, you mean." Tip said.

"Yeah, those monsters. I was flying here in my bubble pod when suddenly those things came flying past by and explode it with the pointy things in their mouths. I ended up taking the sub-the-way-"

"It's subway."

"That's what I said. You wouldn't believe how dirty that place is!" He would leave out the part about the old lady, thank you very much. "Then at the stop, the humans got out and then the Gorgs came in. We solved out differences, the babies destroyed my DJ instruments…" He glared at Georgia when he said it. Georgia, however just stuck out her tongue at him and went back to her scavenging hunt inside a female human's purse. Smek decided to ignore her. "…then there was a small stampede of baby Gorgs as we exited the sub-the-way, we walked for twenty minutes, I tried to call the yellow taxi things, but they weren't working. Then we went to rent the humans vehicle…" Smek decided to leave out the part where he threated the store man with the gun. "… a baby stole a 64oz slushy…" He glanced at said baby, who was happily drinking the wonderful cold beverage. If he could recall well, the baby's name was Georgie. "…and then we came here."

Everybody stared in shock. Smek glanced at them. "It's been a long night."

"Oh says he saw you crashing the van into a post. What happened?" Lucy asked.

Smek looked at her and finished the rest of his water. "Do you really want to know?"

 _(Flashback)_

 _Smek drove slowly and with precaution. He smiled at the Gorg beside him. "Hey, this is not so bad…"_

 _Georgia seemed to think otherwise. She peeked over Smek's shoulder to see what he was doing. She saw the wheel-thingy and smirked. That looked like fun! She wanted to try too! With a quick glance to her father, who was currently trying to get one of her brothers out of the cup holder. After making sure he was not watching, she made a quick jump and landed on the wheel thingy. Smek gasped in shock and accidentally let go of the wheel. Georgia squealed with joy and with her feet, she stood on the top of the wheel and started to run in one the direction. The van went into said direction. This was interesting. She ran into the other direction and the van went into that direction. She did the same thing over and over again._

 _The babies on the back were moved with the van. To the right, to the left. "WEEEE!" They screamed in joy with their hands in the air._

 _But the adults…_

"I don't want to die! I have too many babies to take care of!" _The Commander said._

 _Both adults hugged each other and screamed while the babies on the back enjoyed the ride of their lives. To the left, to the right. The van suddenly passed through a hole on the road, making the babies jump in the air. Georgia accidentally hit the radio's buttons._

 _(Song: Crazy Youngsters by Ester Dean)_

 _Everything seemed to pass by very slowly. The babies were floating in the air, the adults scared faces where priceless and Georgia attracted the attention of a police patrol. She loved this! The police patrol started to chase them, but Georgia knew just how to get away from them. She might be still a baby, but she could outsmart a simple patrol._

 _She made a left turn and all the babies slammed into the right side of the van. She passed by a really popular restaurant among the police officers._

 _Krispy Kreme._

 _The policemen looked at each other, tempted to rather eat a donut than chasing down a rouge hippie van. "Should we let them go and get a donut instead?"_

 _The other answered. "Yeah, sure. It's Christmas after all. Let's go and get those donuts." They made a turn for the auto-service._

 _Georgia threw a tiny fist in the air in victory and squealed. Finally out of their shock, the Commander grabbed the baby and Smek grabbed the uncontrolled wheel. He tried to hold it still, but when he tried to slam the breaks… they wouldn't work. He screamed, the Gorg screamed and the babies cheered with their hands in the air like they just didn't care!_

"Watch out!" _The Gorg yelled._

 _Smek tried to move the van left to right so it could at least slow down. He did it for a few more minutes until he crashed into the post in front of the Tucci's apartment building._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Everybody stared in shock as Smek finished the story. Smek rolled his eyes. "In my defense, I blame that little bugger." He pointed at Georgia, who was climbing the Christmas tree.

Wait- WHAT!?

The little baby reached the top of the tree and grabbed a bubble ornament. The Gorg commander stared in horror.

" _GEORGIA GORG! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"_ He yelled. The little Gorg shook her head and stuck out her tongue towards her father. The Gorg growled. The rest of the babies stayed back, they had never seen their father this mad and it was scary. Georgie, the baby with the slushy was, of course, oblivious to what was happening and kept on drinking the delicious drink over the dining table.

" _I had enough of your pranks to last me for a couple of life times, missy! I said. GET DOWN!_ _NOW!"_

The baby threw the bubble ornament away, landing on Oh's head. He screamed in pain and annoyance. "Why do you must always hit me in the head!?" He turned a little red. "First the pillow of rocks and now the ornaments! What is the next? Slushious!?"

True to Boov's word, the baby grabbed the Slushious replica that took place on the top of the tree and threw it at Oh's head, knocking him out cold.

"OH!" Tip shouted as she kneeled down and tried to get the fallen Boov to wake up. The Boov regained some consciousness for a minute. He looked at Tip and said: "I love you…" And he passed out again. Smek stared in shock and Tip blinked.

"…what?" Tip blushed.

Lucy grinned at Kyle. "Pay time…" She told him. He groaned and pulled out a brand new Boov pad from his pocket and gave it to Lucy. Lucy cheered at her new pad. Now she didn't had to worry about paying for a phone or an I-pad. She got a better thing for free!

Another ornament was thrown by Georgia and landed on the head on a random defenseless Boov. She grabbed another and hit her father on the head, the next one was avoided by Smek and the other almost hit Lucy. It was a total chaos!

 _On one building's roof across the street…_

Jack Frost looked at the scene in the apartment with his binoculars. He turned to North (Santa Claus). "North? Are you going in?"

North looked at Jack in shock. "Are you crazy? I am not going in there!"

"Is it because of the aliens? You know I can take care of it."

"No, is not that. It's the madness I will face and I rather go back to the North Pole in one piece!"

 _Back to the apartment…_

Greg, the oldest baby Gorg, tried to get the adults attention, but it was no use. Time to put his leadership instincts to the test. He turned to his fellow Gorg and got their attention with a whistle. The babies looked at their oldest brother. Greg signaled at Georgia, who was currently throwing an ornament at Kyle, and made a signal for climbing. The babies nodded. Greg selected a few babies to join him and then looked at his younger brother, Georgie, who had finished the big slushy. He asked for the empty cup, which Georgie gladly gave him now that he was full. The tiny baby gave a long satisfied sigh and rested his small body over the table.

Greg adjusted his red beanie and gave a signal. The selected babies went over to the tree and formed a latter uniting their feet and hands. Greg climbed the starfish latter with the giant cup at hand. Once he reached the top and touched Georgia's shoulder. When the troublemaking baby turned around to see who was interrupting her fun, she was thrown inside the slushy cup and Greg put the top over it, to prevent the baby from getting out. He gave a squeal of victory along his numerous brothers and sisters. The adults sighed in relieve now that Georgia was finally captured. Greg climbed down the starfish latter and walked to his father, who was wincing at a rather nasty bruise on the top of his head. Greg put the cup on the floor and gave his father with a proud smile. The Grog nodded at him. Georgia, however, was not enjoying the moment. She hated 'Bust-a-lime' flavor. The Gorg picked the cup and took a look inside to see a rather grumpy Georgia with her arms crossed. The Gorg glared at his daughter, who decided to avoid her father's gaze.

" _You are in trouble."_

The baby nodded as she licked some slushy off her hand. Suddenly, 'Bust-a-lime' flavor wasn't as bad as confronting her father. The Gorg excused himself with the other guests as he went out of the apartment to have a discussion with certain baby.

After the commission was finally over, Lucy and Kyle started to clean the mess the baby did with the help of a few other baby Gorgs and the guests. Tip and Smek stayed with the still unconscious Oh just in case he woke up.

Smek cleared his throat. "So, your name is Gratuity Tucci?"

"Yeah, it is." Tip said. She was still weary of the older Boov. It didn't matter all the things he did tonight just to get here, he had to do better than that to convince her. "But my friends call me Tip."

"Alright." Smek didn't, and wouldn't, dare to call her Tip. He knew he wasn't her friend and probably would never be. But maybe apologizing (which was truly out of character for him) would work something out. "I… I am the sorry."

Tip looked at Smek. "For what?"

Smek sighed. "For taking over your planet, for taking away your mimom, for taking away your home, for almost erasing you and JLo- I mean- Oh… For everything."

Tip looked at the blue Boov for a minute, trying to decide if she should forgive him or not. "I won't forgive you, yet. Because all the things you did are almost unforgivable. I am willing to forgive you. Just, not yet." She said. "Prove yourself to Oh first and if you turn out to be a great father, I might forgive you then." Then she glared. "But I'm warning you, harm him in any way, I'll connect my fist to your face!" She threated.

Smek nodded, turning back to his purple color. That was enough for him. There was a groan and Oh slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed the spot where the Slushious replica hit him. He looked around and smiled at Smek and Tip. "Hello. Ouchy…"

"Hey, Oh! How are you feeling?" Tip asked. He blushed a little as she remembered what he told her. She kept telling herself he was being delirious.

Oh slowly sat down. "I having the ache of the head." He looked around. "What happened?"

Smek crossed his arms. "That little bugger, Georgia, threw a Slushious replica to your head and you passed out."

Oh shook his head. "Not that. While I was the out, did I said anything bad?"

Tip and Smek looked at each other. "Um…?" They said.

Tip answered. "Nothing, Oh. Just some random stuff…"

"Oh, very well." He got up.

After cleaning up the disaster, fixing up the tree (what was left of it) and grounding Georgia in the isolation corner, it was FINALLY gift time. Except, of course, most of the guests had exchanged their gifts a little too soon, said their goodbyes and left, not wanting to get caught up in a another round of madness. The ones left were the Tuccis (obviously, it's their house), Oh, Smek, Kyle, Pig and the Gorg and his babies. Some babies had decided that Pig was a good pillow and three little babies were resting over the cat's back. Pig didn't mind, though.

Kyle was given a new vest, Lucy got a new set of make-up thanks to Tip and Lucy gave her a box full of… make-up? Both mother and daughter laughed at the coincidence and hugged.

After exchanging gifts, Tip took Kyle and her mother to the kitchen to discuss certain bet. The Gorg had decided to take a well-deserved nap… over the dining table along with several other baby Gorgs. Some babies were sleeping under the Christmas tree, some slept on plant pots, under the couch, over the TV, inside a punch bowl, others were sleeping in the kitchen sink and the Slushy Baby, Georgie, was found by Tip inside an empty Doritos bag with his face covered in cheese and a content grin. Georgia, however, was not asleep.

Her father had reprimanded her and now she was sitting alone in a corner. She had tried to reason with him, but apparently making everyone believe you were dead, biting your brother's hand, taking control of a van, getting in a car chase, checking out a random lady's purse, almost giving Smek a heart attack, knocking Captain Oh out cold, between other things, was bad behavior. That was just fun to her! She still couldn't get it and now her father and all her brothers and sisters were mad at her. She buried her face on her arms. She really messed up big tonight.

She suddenly felt two arms surround her body and pick her up. She looked up and saw her dad's tired smile. He sat down and put Georgia in his lap and gave her a hug. _"You might be a troublemaking baby and yes, you are still grounded, but I love you very much, Georgia. Never forget that._ " He said.

Georgia smiled and yawed. She placed her head on his chest and said her very first word. " _Daddy…"_ And she felt asleep. The Gorg smiled at the sleeping baby. They grow up so fast…

Smek and Oh were left alone on the couch. Formerly rivals, sometimes the atmosphere got a little too intense. The silent between was very awkward and neither had dared to say anything until Oh spoke. "So… Georgia got on your nerves too?" He asked.

Smek nodded dramatically. "You have NO idea. She almost gave me the attack of the heart! When she took the wheel thingy from me, I thought I was a goner!"

"I know! I once visited the Gorg to arrange a few of the things and I teaches the babies how to pillow fight, but Georgia decided that putting rocks in one pillow and hit me with it was better."

They both laughed for a few more minutes before Smek asked. "Are you courting Gratuity?"

"SHH!" Oh shushed. "Not so loud…" He blushed. "I try to…" He admitted.

"Good. Because when you were hit by the ornament, you were very delirious and you told her you loved her and-"

"WHAT!?" The Boov turned yellow.

Smek nodded while trying to hide a grin. "Relax. I will not say a word."

Oh sighed. That was embarrassing. He put the subject aside, for now, and talked about something else. "Right! I almost did the forgetting of your present!"

Smek arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Present?"

Oh pulled out a small box with yellow wrapping and a red bow. Smek looked at the box and then at Oh, whose face was full of excitement and joy. His blue eyes reflated the same courageous spirit his mother once had. Smek smiled and took the present. He unwrapped the box and his eyes widened when he saw the contents. "Is this…"

Oh nodded. "An I-Pod!"

Smek took out the piece of human technology and inspected it closely. He turned into a deep orange color. "Exactly what I wanted! Now I can hear music wherever I go!" Then he looked at Oh. "How did you know? Just two days ago we were at each other's throats."

Oh chuckled. "I just had to make inventory of what music playing thingies you owned. I figured the rest."

Smek smiled at the younger Boov. "I got you something too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the present. It was an envelope with Christmas designs all over it. "It's a little simple, but I think you'll like it."

Oh took the envelope and opened it with an excited look. He took out what was inside and gasped. He took a better look at the piece of paper. "Is that…?" He couldn't believe it.

He was holding a picture of his mother. His mimom!

Smek smiled. "Yes, that's her."

Oh took in all the details. Blue eyes, more centered and focused than Oh's. Light purple skin, smaller than the average Boov, but not by much. A dark blue vest with dark pink linings, a screwdriver and other small Boovish tools sticking out of her pocket and working googles at the top of her head. She posed in the picture with her arms crossed over her chest and kneeling her body on who it looked to be Smek, just slightly younger and his arm was surrounding her shoulders. It looked like they were in some kind of workshop. "How… How did you get this?"

Smek scratched the back of his head. "I had it with me this whole time. Boov don't exactly take pictures as a custom, but she had once gotten her hands on what humans call a ' _polaroid_ _camera_ ' thingy. I never knew how she did. My brother took the picture."

"You mean the one that was eaten by a carnivorous unicorn?"

Smek winced. "Yeah, that one."

Oh smiled as he looked back at the picture. "What was her name?"

"It was Gizmo. She had another name, but she hated it and changed it to Gizmo." He chuckled. "I used to make fun of her because of it." Then he turned serious. "But stopped when she threated to give me another black eye…"

Oh smiled. Now he had a piece of his mother with him. He turned into a deep orange and hugged Smek. "Best gift ever." He said.

Smek was still unsure if he could get used to the sudden gestures of appreciation that Oh was famous to give. He hugged him anyways. He wondered how much he had to wait for the next Christmas…

 **Thank you for reading, everybody! This took a lot of effort and more chapters are on their way including Georgia, Greg and the Slushy Baby, Georgie! Also, I want to thank North (Santa Claus) and Jack Frost from the movies Rise of the Guardians for their especial appearance. But for now…**

 **I'll just take a break. Phew! Review!**


	4. How They Met

Like Father, Unlike Son

Chapter 4: How they met

Oh and the Tuccis had planned a picnic for a week now. It was supposed to be a family thing, so Oh made Kyle and Smek tag along with them. They were family too, even though Tip and Lucy were a little hesitant on letting Smek tag along after everything he had done. But they were a little more eager since last night's Christmas party fiasco.

Everyone was there already in the apartment by two in the afternoon. Except for Smek. But the weather outside was terrible. Snowing and raining at the same time. Probably why he was late. They started to move the furniture and table to put on the picnic blanket. Oh and Kyle sat next to each other while Lucy and Tip brought a picnic basket to the table. Pig slept peacefully beside Tip. Quickly, the conversation started from ' _how was your day'_ to ' _hey, Oh! Remember that time when you accidentally shut down the entire mother ship?_ ' which of course, irritated the Boov.

"Yes, I do the remembering." He gloomily said. "And I am not allowed to touch any of the chemical laboratories, thank you very much."

"Even if you are captain?" Kyle asked while serving himself a humble piece of apple pie. He was on a diet. Kind of...

Oh swallowed a small sip of his tea. "The head of the labs likes me, yes, but it seems that at the same time, he despises me. I tried to set foot in there, but he treated me into throwing me in a pod of toxic waste if I ever stepped one foot into his lab."

Lucy laughed. "It was that catastrophic?"

"Yes, it was. He was also my mentor when I was training in the inventing field. I believe I have probably given him a few of the heart attacks."

Tip rolled her eyes in amusement. "You don't say… I kind of figured that one out."

Oh turned a bit pink on the face but quickly took a sip of his tea to cover his face with the cup. Just in that same moment, Smek came bursting through the door covered in thick snow and closed the door behind him. He leaned on it with a scared look on his face. Lucy sighed. "You know, Smek, I may not know you that much but it seems that trouble follows you everywhere you go."

Smek looked at her with an annoyed face while shaking off the snow and putting his jacket over a chair. "You don't say?"

Tip smirked at the mess he was. "What happened to you?"

Smek sighed. "A mutant beast tried to eat me." The rest looked at each other with doubtful looks. Smek looked rather annoyed. "It had pointy ears, long tongue, it was black and brown and basically stood two Boov taller than me."

"Ah! You mean a dog." Lucy said with a hint of amusement.

 _Smek ran the streets screaming and turning a paler shade of yellow each time he did as a Doberman ran behind him and barked. The Doberman glared at his new found toy and made a move to bite him. Smek jumped in time and climbed a light post. He stayed there for a good half an hour until the dog just got tired of the Boov and ran away._

Smek shook off the memories. "Yeah, whatever it is called." He replied. "I hate them. By the way, this weather is terrible!" Smek walked towards them and sat down alongside Oh and Tip gave him a cup of tea.

Then, Kyle asked a question he wanted to ask for a long time. "Oh? How old are you the exactly?" He asked carefully.

Oh drowned on his tea and started coughing. Tip slowly patted his back. That question took him off-guard. And he still couldn't quite speak due to the coughing, so Smek decided to answer for him.

"He's twenty." He whispered, but high enough to be heard. Kyle snapped his gaze towards him. "Twenty!?"

Tip arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with being twenty?"

Lucy gave a small glare to Oh. "Yeah, what's wrong with being twenty?" She sarcastically asked herself as she took a sip of her hot cocoa. She was starting to think that Oh might be a little too old for Tip…

Kyle, still couldn't get out of his shock, sighed. "Well, we Boov aren't considered adults until we reach the age of twenty five. Therefore, Oh is still a youngster. A baby, if we go by general view. And I can't believe how he has done the leading so well being so young."

Lucy looked at Kyle and gave a small smirk. Never mind what she thought before about Oh.

Oh turned red. "I'm not a baby."

"Sure, sure…" Kyle smirked. "Baby." He quickly regretted that commented as Oh threw a bread bun to his head. "Ouchy…"

Oh crossed his arms, his red color was fading a little. "Call me the baby one more time…"

Kyle held up his hands. "Ok, I won't," He smirked. "…baby."

"THAT'S IT!" Oh said as he turned his whole body into a fiery red. He grabbed Kyle and they both rolled down through the living room carpet until hey reached the kitchen. Oh started to throw some oranges at Kyle as he started to run away from his cousin. Family love.

Tip and Lucy watched from their picnic cloth with shocked faces. Lucy turned to Smek. "Aren't you going to do something?" She asked.

Smek looked at her like if she was crazy. "Are you the insane? JLo obviously got his mother's nasty temper, I'm not going to the dealing of that!" He crossed his arms and looked back at Oh and Kyle.

Tip grabbed a bite of her sandwich before asking. "So, what was her name? I asked Oh, but he was kind of focused on the picture you gave him last night."

Smek quickly turned away at the mention of Oh's mother. But if he had to be honest to the Tucci's for Oh's sake, then he will. "Gizmo. Her name was Gizmo." He felt himself turn a little blue.

Lucy and Tip looked at each other. Maybe asking hadn't been a good idea. Maybe changing the topic will distract him from Gizmo. "So…" Lucy started. "If Oh's twenty years old, how old are you?"

"Forty-one."

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "So you were twenty one when you had him? Weren't you a little too young to have children if you Boov aren't considered adults until twenty- five?"

Smek blushed a little and looked away. "I-um- well-I um, Stuff happened." He blushed with embarrassment and quickly took a sip of his tea as an attempt to make a point that this conversation was over.

Lucy and Tip looked at Smek with a knowing look. Smek watched as Oh ran behind Kyle while throwing him oranges and chuckled. He remembered something similar to that once upon a time. Lucy cleared her throat. "So, you said Oh has his mother's temper. What do you mean with that?"

Smek looked at the human. "Well, I don't mean it like he could get all vicious and violent like his mother, but both of them are angered easily. Or at least, Gizmo was."

Oh walked towards the picnic cloth and sat down with a relieved face. Kyle, however, decided to take a spot close to Lucy. Just in case. Oh looked at Smek. "Where were we?"

"That your mother didn't hide her desire to kill me on sight."

Oh arched an eyebrow. "Um… that is not what I meant the saying, but well to know. Wait- what!?"

Smek rolled his eyes. "Like I said, she was angered very easily. She never made it to the Boov Police because of it."

Tip grabbed and opened a new can of soda. "How did you met Gizmo?"

Smek chewed on his lip. "Well, I _saw_ her on the presentation of her first ever good invention, but I didn't exactly _talked_ to her." He looked down at his cup of tea.

Kyle laughed. "Aww… Poor Smek was all the shy?" He teased.

Smek turned red. "I learned a few tricks from Gizmo, so if you don't want your tentacles tied in a knot, then shut up."

Kyle raised his hand in the air as a signal of surrender. Smek smirked in victory. Tip laughed and asked. "Okay, but tell us when you actually talked to her."

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"I'm just curious."

"I am also the curious!" Oh said as he leaned a little bit closer to hear the tale. Smek cleared his throat.

"Ok, ok…"

 _Smek went inside the massive workshop with the tool box and looked around. This was amazing! And filthy and messy. Not his kind of place. He was more into clean work spaces with computers. He was only here to deliver a few tools, he told himself and then he'll be back into his comfy chair and make new software for highly improved Boov Tech. Just here to deliver some tools. He heard a crash and a small explosion from behind and turned around in fright. There was a small cloud of smoke and some coughing. And cursing._

" _Stupid machine! *cough* Why won't it do the working!? Poomp!*cough**cough* Where is that screwdriver when I need it…?" The figure cleared the smoke with a few thin-like-paper slices of metal. Once it was all cleared, the figure put the slices aside revealing to be a young female Boov._

 _It was her! It was the female inventor from the presentation! Smek arched an eyebrow in confusion. He had actually thought she would be a little bit cleaner due to the fact that she was female. Guess he was wrong. She was also a little too short on height._

" _Hey!"_

" _Are you talking to me?" Smek asked with surprise._

" _No, I'm actually talking to the wall. Hello Wall! How have you been!?" Gizmo gave him a death glare through her working googles. "YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU! Get your sorry Boov butt out of my workshop! I don't recall letting you in!"_

 _Smek winced at her aggressive tone. "The door was unlocked, so I thought-"_

" _Do you happen to know what it is to make contact with a door?" She asked in a rather sweet tone._

 _Smek instantly became suspicious. "Um… what exactly is that you mean, miss…?"_

" _I'll tell you in simple words because obviously a low IQ Boov like you wouldn't understand." She calmly said as she dusted off some remaining of the smoke from her dark blue vest._

 _Smek glared at her. "Excuse me!? I'm a high rated software engineer, thank you very much!"_

" _And yet you're the Captain's part-time immature assistant." She continued before Smek opened his mouth to talk. "Why are you working for the guy if you are such a highly rated engineer? Everybody knows he is a tyrant and a dictator!" Smek, again, tried to answer her, but she cut him off. "You know what? I do not want the answer. Well, back to the matter of the door…"_

 _Smek looked at this crazy Boov. That was what she was. Crazy!_

" _I meant 'knocking' on the door. Have you ever tried it? It is great! You don't have to invade a Boov's privacy!" She sarcastically said._

 _Smek glared at her. "I JUST came here to deliver these tools."_

 _She looked down at the box with an unamused expression. "Oh, ok. Put them on the table over there."_

 _Smek placed the tool box over a rather crowded table of different kinds of batteries, motors and other things. He turned to the female Boov. "Do you need anything else?"_

 _The Boov looked away as she grabbed a towel to clean off some oil from her hands. "No, thank you. By the way, when you get out, will you do the pleasing of closing the door? Or do I have to teach you how?" She took off the working googles and placed them over her head, revealing the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. "Well?_

 _Smek wanted to stay there for a few more minutes just to stare at her eyes. But that would have been creepy. So he shook off that idea out of his head. "Yeah, sure, ok."_

 _She nodded and grabbed a screwdriver from the nearest table. "I don't want you around here, ok?"_

 _Smek crossed his arms and looked at her in suspicion. "Why?"_

" _That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Now get out of here."_

 _Smek glared at her and turned away. It's not like he wanted to be here anyway… Suddenly, metal clashed with metal and there was a small pained groan. Smek turned around to see the female Boov sitting on the floor and holding on her arm. There was a small bruise and a strain of blood. Smek ran to her side. And took a look at her arm. "That does not look good." He said._

" _You think?" She said between teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut to contain her pain. Smek looked at her with worry._

" _That cut could get infected. Maybe you should go to the doctor."_

" _No, I'm fine." She gasped. "And can keep working like this." She winced. "Ok, maybe not…"_

 _Smek helped her get up. "I'll take you to my brother, he's a doctor."_

 _She looked at him with a curious expression. "You know your brother?"_

" _Yeah, I do. Why?"_

" _Because most Boov don't care enough to get to know their siblings. It is quite sad." She lowered her head._

 _Smek nodded in agreement. He still wasn't sure what to make of this Boov. One minute she was happy, the other she wanted to strangle him. Was she bipolar? Maybe. He'll just ask his brother to diagnose her. "What's your name?" He heard. He looked at the female Boov and answered. "Smek."_

" _Nice name. I'm Gizmo."_

Smek looked at Oh, who had a dreamy expression on his face while Lucy and the rest smiled. Smek blushed a little and went back to his tea.

"She sounds lovely." Oh said. He was probably daydreaming of meeting his mother. ' _Wish I could have the honor of meeting her…'_

"And angry too." Smek said.

"My midad was a doctor?" Kyle asked.

Smek put his empty cup down. "Yes and a good one. Though he was not likable enough." He smirked. "He kept asking every couple if he could deliver their babies between other things I would not mention."

"So he was a creeper." Tip said. "I'm guessing he was older than you."

"You're the correct, he was older by five years. That is why he had Kyle first."

"The sheet they gave us on the ship didn't have names. What was his name?" Kyle asked.

"Killian. Or how I usually made fun of him: Kiki or Koki." He said as he remembered his dead brother.

"You were a software engineer?" Lucy asked with a hint of interest. Oh turned to Smek. "I didn't know that. In the fact, almost no Boov knows what you were before being captain."

Smek looked a little annoyed. "Yes, they knew me the captain's immature assistant, maybe?"

"Yes."

"Poomp. Gizmo was right." The added. "I was a good one though." He shook the thoughts and went back to the conversation. "So, Gratuity, how are you doing in school?"

"Pretty well, but I'm on vacation now if you didn't noticed." Tip said. "I also passed the semester with an A in Algebra."

There was a round of applause for her. "Good for you, Tip!" Oh praised her. Tip blushed a little and took a bite out of her sandwich. "Hey, Smek. Why do you wear your tentacles up straight instead of curled like every other Boov?"

Smek seemed annoyed at the question. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've been asked that question. Gizmo asked that too."

 _As they walked through the empty hallways towards the medical wing, Gizmo glanced at Smek. "Hey, Smek?"_

" _What?"_

" _Why do you wear your tentacles above your head? To breathe better?"_

 _Smek groaned. "It's because they naturally stand like that."_

 _Gizmo nodded. "I see. You know, I always thought it was because you wanted to look like the captain."_

 _Smek glared at her. "Look like that bastard? In his dreams he'll have an admirer!" He smirked._

 _Gizmo laughed as Smek opened the doors the med bay for her._

"Naturally? That's weird." Lucy said.

Oh looked at her and explained. "Well, some Boovs are born with their tentacles just like Smek. But is really rare. Our ancestors always believed it had to do with power or royalty. But that was never proven." He added at the end, just in case Smek got an ego boost.

Lucy put down her mug and looked outside the window. "Well, the weather has cleared now. Anyone up for a walk?"

Smek choked on his tea. "NO! NOT WITH THAT BEAST RUNNING AROUND!"

Everybody laughed at Smek's terror for big dogs.

 **Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it. This however will be a short story so keep tuned in for more. Also, next chapter, the Gorgs are coming back! Review!**


	5. A Gorg Visit

Like Father, Unlike Son:

Chapter 5: A Gorg Visit

It was one thing to try and redeem in the eyes of the Boovs by trying to be friends with the Gorg. So far, it had worked. In fact, he had actually considered on calling the Gorg commander his friend, possibly his best buddy. After their little Christmas misadventure with the baby Gorgs a few weeks ago, they had grown fond of each other ever since. Some of the babies had taken on jumping to his head and climb his tentacles and others had actually been asking to see him from time to time. And the smallest and tiniest baby Gorg, Georgie, had taken to call him Uncle Smek. He had to admit, he had grown fond of the entire Gorg family.

But taking care of a troublemaking baby Gorg was not something he was fond of.

' _I need a favor'_ he said. ' _Can you take care of Georgia for a few hours?_ ' he asked ' _She will behave'_ he said. ' _It will be fine'_ he said. Sure….

Stupid, son of a _Gorg_ , not to say another thing in mind…

"Georgia! Don't eat that! That is not yours!" Smek yelled at the baby on the top of the fridge.

Georgia shrugged and placed another Dorito in her mouth. "You are not Father." She said between mouthfuls of Doritos. The Gorgs had been recently learned English in favor of the humans. "I don't take your commands."

Smek glared. "But _he_ put _me_ in charge of _you_. Now, get down!"

"Nope." She ate another Dorito. Smek fought the urge to slap his forehead. Lucy Tucci was probably going to demand him a couple of Dorito bags after this.

Georgia wasn't that exited to see Smek. Unlike the rest of her siblings, Georgia didn't like him that much. She had the sneaky suspicion that there was something wrong with the Boov. Something she couldn't quite put her tiny hand on. She knew it was something dark and scary and she wanted no part of it. The farther away from him, the better. She felt like they were all in danger when near him.

Or maybe she was just being paranoid, like her Father said.

But Georgia knew better. She had grown to be very intuitive despite what her Father said. And if her guts told her that Smek was not good then he was not good. She always eyed him, looking for any suspicious behavior. She was very aware it was him who stole the Gorg egg from her Father, therefore, kidnapped them. She had sworn she would make his life miserable for that. Even though the Gorg had forgiven him because supposedly he didn't know that the babies were inside the egg, she was not a forgiving Gorg. If Smek wanted forgiveness, he had to do better than just making friend with her Father and be like an uncle to her siblings.

But Smek knew nothing about the complexities the small baby Gorg was facing inside her head. The Boov shook his head trying to think of something that the baby could do. Then, he had an idea.

"Hey, Georgia. Why don't we go out to the park instead?"

Georgia eyed him. A walk in the park sounded nice.

OOO

The outside world looked like a giant mud ball had crushed the planet. Mud was everywhere where the white snow was supposed to be. It was now February and winter was soon coming to an end, soon to be replaced by spring. There were no flowers or snow. Just mud. And apparently, Georgia had a new found love for mud. Mud meant trouble and if she could give trouble to Smek, she will gladly take the chance.

As soon as they arrived to the park, specifically to the playground area, Georgia jumped off Smek's tentacles, took off her red winter beanie and made her way to the playground area to a giant mud puddle. She jumped and splashed and laughed. Smek chuckled as he sat on a bench about five feet away from the baby Gorg. He couldn't go too far from her or otherwise the baby would sure be the reason many of the elderly couples around would put an end to their love, mainly because of the heart attacks the baby would cause.

Wait… couples?

Smek looked around. There were in fact, many couples, young and old walking around the park. Couples hugging holding hands, kissing… telling each other one simple ' _I love you'_ …

Smek felt himself turning blue. He once had what this humans had. But he lost _her._ He lost his life when he lost her. And now, as he watched the couples walk by and paid no mind to him, he realized something. What they had, a companion, a lover, a friend for life, he would never have it again. He lost all that a long time ago. As he looked at an elderly couple holding hands and smiling at each other's love struck faces, he suddenly wished he could have walked that path with Gizmo. Getting old together and enjoying what life brought to them. But life had not been fair for them…

Georgia stopped playing with the mud for a moment to inspect the blue Boov. She had memorized the meaning of the colors the Boovs turned into and she knew it was quite obvious that blue meant sadness. The shades of the color, however, intensified depending on how strong was the emotion. And Smek had turned into a really dark blue Boov. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking straight at an elderly couple. She looked back at the Boov. Why was he looking an old couple when he could just be watching her like a hawk so she didn't get into any trouble? It was not fun at all when she wasn't the center of attention. Georgia frowned as she tried to figure out this Boov. If he was bad, then he wouldn't be turning blue out of a sudden by just watching an old couple, would he? Bad people didn't do that.

Georgia realized something. There was that code word: couple. She looked again at the blue Boov with a questionable gaze. Maybe… maybe he was jealous? Jealous of the couple for what? The new pretty blue scarfs they wore? Why was he sad? Could the Boovs know when someone was going to die? Did Smek know when one of the seniors will die?

Georgia shook her head. That couldn't be right. Boov were logical and scientific beings and possibly the biggest cowards that the universe has ever seen. They couldn't be that intuitive. Maybe the couple brought back memories…?

That was it. It had to be that. Memories. There couldn't be another explanation to it. Maybe this couple brought memories of a long lost love… That had to be. And suddenly, Georgia felt a small portion of pity towards the Boov she despised the most. It disgusted her.

She stood up removed the excessive mud and walked towards the Boov. Smek didn't even noticed her sit down beside him. She looked at the couple who were now sharing a quick peek on the lips and walked away. Smek followed them with his gaze.

Georgia looked at him. "Why are you staring at them? What are you thinking?" She calmly asked.

Smek turned his skin back to his normal purple and looked at the baby. "Nothing… Nothing, kid." He didn't realized his skin turned green.

Georgia crossed her tiny arms. "You know, if it wasn't because you Boovs turn green when you lie, I would have probably believed you."

Smek took a look at his arm. "Ah… Poomp…"

"Cursing is bad. Father said so."

Smek gave her a small glare and looked away. ' _Smart mouth…_ ' He thought. Georgia, of course, was not one to give up before getting an answer. "Did they remind you of a special someone?" She quietly asked. She knew she was stepping into a dangerous subject. Smek stayed quiet for a few minutes as he looked down. Georgia felt her pity grow and it disgusted her more. "Was she the Boov Captain's mother?"

Smek nodded.

"Why are you sad, then?"

Smek did not look at the baby. "I… did something and… and I lost her."

"Do you miss her?"

Smek sighed. "Everyday." He couldn't believe that out of all the living beings in the galaxy, he was talking about his feelings with the 'Thorn on the side' baby Gorg.

Georgia just sat there taking all that new info in. So this was his big, dark secret? A lost love? Georgia was not that much convinced. She knew there had to be more than just a lost love. But she will let it slide… for now.

Suddenly, Smek stood up and started to walk away. "Now, come on. I don't want your Father to scream at me at seeing you all the dirty when he gets back with your siblings."

Georgia smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe, just maybe, she could look forward to visit Smek once in a while.

She'll still make his life miserable, though.

OOO

The next day, Georgia came back with her numerous siblings plus their Father to the Tucci's apartment, who were waiting for them to go out on a play day. They were all going to the baseball field to play, well, baseball. Duh! They would be divided in two teams, blue and red, which were identified by blue and red caps.

Smek put on the red baseball cap and gulped. The babies had finally decided what to play, but every time they decided to play something, Smek got hurt in one way or another. In this case, they wanted to play baseball in the park. With him. Smek had the suspicion that Georgia wanted to end him or have the pleasure to throw something at him like baseballs. The Gorg, a few babies who didn't want to play, Lucy and Kyle sat on the empty bleachers with popcorn and slushies as they cheered while Tip, Oh and Smek and a few more babies joined the red team. The blue team was composed completely of baby Gorgs, Georgia included. And she was a terrific pitcher. Smek was a batter. And he was terrible at it.

There were a couple of curious humans watching from outside the fences, a few Boov included. It was not every day you saw one human girl, two Boovs and a bunch of adorable baby Gorgs playing baseball. Some of them took out their phones and recorded the game. Some decided to sit on the few empty bleachers with a couple of human kids who wanted to see the game. Basically, they had a big audience.

Georgie, the tiniest baby, was inside a big bowl of popcorn as a human kid sat beside him and his mother. The kid looked a little wary of the baby as the baby stared back while munching on his snack. Georgie offered some popcorn, which the kid gladly accepted.

This was Smek's second strike and he was getting frustrated. The game was tied and if he didn't score this point, they will lose and there will be no victory pizza for them. This was supposed to be a fun day, not something that the curious humans could enjoy. He was pretty sure he saw some humans smirk and glare behind his back. He heard a few whisper his name and others, teenagers, were filling up some water balloons. He made a mental note to run away if they started to throw them around.

"Smek! Just think of it as your worst enemy! Or a powerful memory! Something that gives you strength!" Tip yelled from her fist base position. Smek nodded, adjusted his red cap and raised the baseball bat.

Georgia smirked and adjusted her tiny blue cap. With incredible force, she threw the ball at him. Smek glared at the ball as a flashback came to him.

 _"…You're an idiot." She said._

 _Smek glared at her. "Why?"_

 _"Because you keep working for our stupid captain and keep wasting your talent on him. You are quite talented with computers." Gizmo said as she inspected his work._

 _Smek had been working on fixing the software on Gizmo's computer. For the third time this week. He was starting to think, thanks to his brother, that she purposely damaged it so she could see him more often. Or she was just really bad with computers. Or the poor computer was a constant victim of her temper tantrums. Suddenly, he felt the female's head lean on his shoulder. He blushed._ _With a few final touches, he finished typing on the crstal keyboard. "There. Is all the set." He smiled at her._

 _Gizmo smiled back. "Thank you, Smeky."_

 _"Just try not to damage it again."_

 _Gizmo batted her eyelids at him. "Why?" She asked seductively._

 _Smek smirked. "Because I have to come back again and I have lots of work to do."_

 _Gizmo stepped closer to his face. "Can you just take another job instead? I do not the know... Maybe a job that can allow you to spend more time with me?"_

 _Smek stepped a little closer. "I might think about it..." He was suddenly pulled by the vest into a gentle kiss. The Boov he loved the most just kissed him. On the lips. Their first kiss. His brother was going to have a field day with this..._

The ball came to a close and Smek, with all his strength, swung his bat and hit the ball. The ball flew away until it was out of sight. Homerun! Everyone stared at the direction the ball went. No one could tell where it went as it disappeared through the skies. Smek ran up to all three bases as their fans (true fans, not the curious humans) cheered and returned to home base. His team had won and Oh and Tip cheered. Their small crowd on the bleachers cheered.

Georgia stood still on her spot with her jaw slightly open. In an anger fit, she grabbed her baseball cap, threw at the ground and stepped on it a couple of times. She really wanted to hit Smek on the face. With one… thousand… _million_ baseballs. She could imagine it. He would look even purple- _er_ than he was now, and that was not because he changed emotions!

Smek and Oh high-fived as Tip walked towards them. "Where the _hay_ did you get all that strength? We sure could have used it before."

Smek stared at her. "You said to see the ball as something strong, so I did."

"Should have said it earlier, then…" Tip smirked. "Who was it, then? Your worst enemy? The Gorg?" She pointed at the starfish.

The Gorg yelled from the bleachers. "Hey! I thought we were friends! _"_

Smek yelled back. "Not you!"

Oh patted him on the back. "Or it is the probability of 'shushing' us while you were captain." He smiled.

Smek gave him a chuckle. "Sure, that too."

Tip laughed. "But seriously, what was it?"

Smek's face darkened. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

He was saved of answering more of Tip's questions as their friends and family approached them. The curious humans were starting to leave one by one. The teenagers that had been filling up the water balloons, grabbed one and threw right onto Smek's face. Smek dried off the excessive cold water and glared at the teenagers while turning a dangerous shade of red. Instead of running away, like most of the time, he grabbed his baseball bat and ran towards the teens.

The teens saw the angry Boov running towards them. They gasped. "Oh, sugar honey iced tea, dudes! Let's go!" One said. Smek followed them for about five minutes until he lost sight of them.

Then, he had found the little delinquents' parents and had a _long_ talk with them.

And to answer Gratuity's question, although he wouldn't answer it aloud, it was Gizmo who gave him strength.

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Review!**


	6. Those few moments

**I'm back! Hey guys I just want to let you know that this chapter is more like a recollection of one-shots between the characters until I post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Like Father, Unlike Son:

Chapter 6: Those few moments…

Oh was having some serious trouble with his computer. He had been having so much work recently that with so much memory consuming files, emails, and everything in between, the computer just crashed off. This was not supposed to happen with a Boov computer. That was what differed them from human computers! And now his was definitely in need of a fix. The bad thing was that he was just an inventor and Captain of the Boov. He knew as much as the next Boov about advanced Boov computer systems.

He slammed his head against the crystal keyboard. He hated not being able to do something. Unless…

He took out his pad and dialed a number. He waited a few seconds before he got an answer.

"JLo?"

"Hello, Smek! I… um… you are a software engineer, right?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me with my computer? It just broke down."

Half an hour later…

"Thanking you for coming. I really need my computer fixed or otherwise those files I've been working will have to be rewritten." Oh did not want to think about it.

Smek closed the door behind him. "Don't worry. I know that feeling it happened to me a few times while I was the captain." He sat down in front of the computer. With a strange code that Oh had never quite bothered to memorize before, Smek unlocked the computer and stared at the mess of codes and data. He gave a low whistle "This is going to take a while."

"How much?"

"Not more than a day, but enough to be in need of a cup of coffee." He started typing up some number combinations. "While I'm at it, how has your day been, Oh?"

Oh shrugged "Not much other than fighting with this thing."

Smek shook his head as he kept on typing. Silence filled the room. "You should ask her out." Smek said all of a sudden.

If Oh had a glass of water, it would have slipped off his grasp. "What…?"

"Gratuity. You should ask her out."

"No! I mean- Yes! I mean…" He sighed. "I can't do it."

"Why not?" Smek had never once glanced away from the computer screen.

"Well, I just… I just don't do the knowing that if she likes me. I am Boov. She is humansperson. It wouldn't work."

Smek stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Gratuity is here?"

"Yes, she is in her room."

Smek stood up and walked away towards the hallway. He knocked on the humansgirl door. Tip emerged from her room, glaring at the sight of Smek. It was not a welcomed sight between humans even if she was trying her best to at least be on good terms with him for Oh's sake. "Oh… It's you… What do you want?"

"Oh says he wants to take you out for some ice cream, that is, if you want to go?"

"WHAT!?" Oh yelled from the living room.

Tip stared at Smek. "Really? Why won't he ask me?"

"He was being too of the shy to ask you." He gave her his signature smug smile. "Well? What do you say?"

"Well, ok. Just tell him to give me five minutes." She closed the door. Unbeknownst to her, Smek heard the small and quiet ' _Yes!_ '. He smiled and went back to the living room to find a really pale Oh. He sat down next to him and resumed his work.

"Why did you do that!?"

Smek glanced at the Boov. "The only way to get a girl is being honest from the beginning. I was just being the honest for you, that's all."

Oh gulped. "But…"

"But nothing. You're welcome." Smek smiled and started to work on the long process of recovering lost files.

Oh just sighed and took Tip to get ice cream. Turned out she was blushing all the time they spent in the parlor. Who knew?

Suddenly, Oh felt he was the luckiest Boov alive.

OOO

There were times when Smek recounted the good moments he spend with Gizmo and those times he spend with his brother. But when they fought, Smek had to admit, it was a little hilarious.

 _They barely got away alive from the Chimaeras that followed all the way to the mothership. Once inside and reached Gizmo's workshop, hell broke loose._

" _You want to solve differences and be honest with each other? FINE! You are a terrible friend!" Gizmo yelled. She looked like she wanted to murder him on sight or possibly burn him alive with such red colored skin. A few shades more and she would have been practically glowing._

" _You can't cook to save your life!" Smek yelled in return._

" _You have terrible aim!"_

" _You anger yourself too easily!"_

" _You can't look at danger for one second before running away!"_

" _You can't talk to anyone before punching them!"_

" _You are terrible at poker!"_

" _You can't sing a note before leaving me temporarily deaf!"_

" _You make terrible jokes!"_

" _So do you!"_

" _Ha! Says the Boov who tried to get away from enemies with a simple joke! It was a terrible joke! You angered them more!"_

" _I'm not the only one who put our lives in danger! You almost exploded Tony's head!"_

" _He's alive?"_

" _Of course he is. He's Tony!"_

" _Ok, well…" She resumed. "You can't treat me like a proper lady!"_

" _You told me that you weren't a lady since the beginning!"_

" _You tricked me into thinking that the unicorns weren't carnivorous! What kind of sick joke was that!?"_

" _You left me with them!"_

" _You courted a Chimaera!"_

" _I did it to save your sorry butt!"_

 _It was in that moment that Killian, Smek's older brother, interfered. "Ladies… Ladies… you are both pretty…" He said while getting in between of the too angry Boovs. "But if it helps, I am prettier."_

 _Smek glared at him. "You're as ugly as that Chimaera's butt."_

" _Brother, dear. You just stabbed me in the heart." Killian dramatically placed a hand over his chest. He knew he wasn't ugly, not at all. That was why Smek's comeback didn't hurt one bit. He was too handsome for his own good. He sighed and looked at both Boovs. "Why are you two fighting? You guys love and adore each other."_

 _Both Boovs stayed silent. Killian smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, I'll just go out, check out how Kyle is doing and be a creeper while you two solve your differences peacefully, ok?"_

" _Get lost already." Smek and Gizmo said._

Yep. Life was good back then. They were young, careless and rebellious. And he missed very much. He missed joking around with Killian or surprising Gizmo with a peek on the cheek.

"What are you thinking about, Smek?" Oh asked.

Smek smiled. "Nothing, Oh. Just some funny memory."

OOO

" _What is it!?" What is that you are hiding from me!? Sure, you have all the rights to look at other girls-"_

 _Smek shushed her with a soft kiss on the lips. That first kiss removed all the anger Gizmo was feeling and just enjoyed the sensation. Smek pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you."_

 _Gizmo turned pale. "What…."_

" _I said: I love you." He turned a bright pink._

 _Gizmo herself turned pink. "Can you repeat it again? I could not hear you." She stared at him with dreamy eyes._

" _I love you…"_

 _Gizmo kissed him and Smek kissed her in return. They knew that falling in love was basically a crime and they just condemned themselves. But they condemned themselves together._

" _Finally! I was starting to do the thinking that a carnivorous unicorn would eat me before seeing you two getting together."_

 _Both Boov broke apart and stared at Killian who had a smug smile and leaned over the table. Smek asked. "How long have you been here?"_

" _Long enough to know that you two almost made up right on the spot."_

 _Gizmo and Smek paled at the mention of mating and stared at Killian. "What?" They asked._

 _Killian, who had not removed the smug smile, made a gesture with his hand to continue. "Don't worry, go on. I'll just sit here and watch the show. Are you planning on doing that position where-" He was silenced when a hammer made contact with his face._

 _Smek shook his head in annoyance. "Pervert."_

 _Gizmo glared at Killian. "We weren't planning on mating."_

 _Killian rubbed the spot where the hammer hit him. "You weren't?"_

" _No!" They both yelled._

 _Killian smirked. "Well then… But you are planning on doing so eventually, right? Can I deliver your baby?"_

 _Gizmo threw a tool box at the doctor, who quickly dodged it._

" _Ok, ok! I understand you want to be alone now." He said and looked at Smek. "You lucky, lucky bastard. You got yourself a good one." He quickly ran away from the workshop before Smek threw a chainsaw towards him._

 _Once finally alone, Gizmo turned to Smek. "Where were we?"_

" _On a make out session!" Killian shouted from behind the door._

" _KILLIAN!" They both shouted._

 _Killian laughed and said. "Believe me, you guys are eventually going to have a baby and I will end up delivering it. I'm calling it!"_

"So, my midad basically foresaw his own doom and knew you would eventually have a baby."

"Really, Kyle? That's what you got from all that?"

"No, it was not the all. But that was the funniest thing."

Oh and Kyle laughed together as Smek stared at them. "Just like him… Killian wouldn't care about the important details of a story except the parts he found funny."

OOO

"Hey Oh!" Tip said as she walked towards him.

"Yes, Tip?"

Tip gave him a kiss on the cheek, giggled at his sudden pink color and walked away.

"Whoa…"

OOO

"Smek?" Kyle asked as he encountered him on the mall. "What are you doing here?"

"Got lost. You?"

"Same."

Smek nodded. "Killian would have found this very funny."

"My midad? Why?"

"Because he liked to make fun of everyone. That's what got him to get eaten by the carnivorous unicorn even though I always warned him about his bad habit."

"I wonder how would he had felt if someone made fun of him."

"He would have just laughed too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I bet if he were alive, he would have found his death quite funny too."

OOO

Lucy growled and slammed her plastic mug against the kitchen counter. Good thing it was plastic. Smek who had walked in just that moment held up his hands and said. "I better go…"

Lucy grabbed the Boov and pulled him back. For a moment, Smek feared for his life. "How do you fix a coffee machine?"

"What?" He was handed the strange humanpeople artifact that many seemed to adore. He inspected it for a few minutes and shook his head. "This is, like you humanspeople say, busted. It is completely ruined. And very used. Are you coffee addicted?"

Lucy groaned, grabbed the machine and threw in the trash can. The next morning, she found a brand new coffee machine with a red ribbon over the counter. It was pretty gesture, really.

OOO

They had all decided to go to Applebee's for Kyle's birthday, who obviously appreciated the gesture. The waitresses, however, seemed more confused than ever as they let two humans, a cat and three Boovs into the restaurant. But that was not meant to be called confusion for very long when suddenly a young woman, a few tables to their right, went into labor. Her husband acted quickly and took her out of the restaurant.

After the commotion was over, Lucy started to tell how Tip was born. Which led to the younger human to cover her face with a napkin. She was rather embarrassed by the story and it didn't help that Oh and Kyle laughed at a rather interesting part.

"I actually punched Tip's father in the face and yelled 'you did this to me!' and even the doctor laughed." Lucy laughed as her daughter seemed to want to disappear. "But I am glad I had Tip at the end of it all." Tip smiled.

Smek smiled as Oh looked at Tip with a love-struck face. "That reminds me when these two," He pointed at both Kyle and Oh. "Were born."

Lucy rested her chin on her hand. "You think your stories can beat mine?"

"Oh, yes, definitely." Smek smirked. "I will start with Kyle's. Since is his birthday."

" _SMEK! MY BABY'S COMING WHAT SHOULD I DO!"_

" _First, calm down. Second, let me go!"_

 _Killian let go of Smek's shoulders. Smek was rather young and was yet to enter into adulthood. "Smek, help me…" Killian begged._

" _Wait! What am I supposed to know about births? You are the doctor. Not me. I'm just an engineer in training."_

" _You're right. But what can I do?"_

 _Smek felt the sudden urge to slam his head against the wall. "You imbecile. Go and stay by your mate's side."_

" _I can't."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because she threw a surgery kit at me. That it was all my fault I got her pregnant."_

" _Pregnant females always say that! You know what? I'm going with you."_

" _Thank you."_

 _As they approached the labor room, a scream was heard. More precisely, Killian's mate's scream. Both Boov entered the waiting room. Killian turned to his brother. "You know, I can go in alone. Thanking you for accompanying me, though."_

" _KILLIAN, YOU BASTARD!"_

" _On second thought, come with me."_

 _Both Boov entered the room. Killian's mate laid on the bed while panting and sweating and glaring at Killian. "About time." She said between teeth. It obvious she was in pain. Killian sat at her side while the doctor told her to push one more time._

 _It was the most horrifying sight he had ever seen in his short life. A small pink ball covered in blood and sticky stuff came out of the female Boov. She sighed in relive as the sticky ball thing was being cleaned by a nurse._

 _It was a really fat pink thing named Kyle._

"I'm not fat!"

Smek rolled his eyes. "Not anymore. Kind of…" He decided to ignore the Boov's glare. "But you were a really fat baby." He smirked. Lucy, Tip and Oh laughed as Kyle blushed and hid behind a napkin like Tip did.

Smek took a sip of his drink and stared at Oh. "Now, about JLo's birth…"

"Oh no…" Oh whispered. He prepared himself for a pretty embarrassing story.

 _It was a calm day. Too calm really. He had just got himself used to Gizmo's rant and complains about how her machines didn't work. It was too calm._

" _Hey, Gizmo." He whispered at the dozing Boov._

 _Gizmo opened one eye and closed it again. "What is it, Smek?"_

" _Want to walk for a while? I know it's good for the baby."_

" _No… I just want to sleep. That's good for the baby as well."_

" _Ok." He stayed silent for a few seconds as Gizmo rested her head over the table again. "I bet the baby will look like me." He said in a teasing tone._

" _If the baby grows up to be like you, he'll be very handsome."_

" _Thank you."_

" _But I hope he doesn't grow up to be as inept and incompetent as its father."_

" _Thank you, Gizmo. Thank you." Smek smiled. "I was just kidding. I do hope the baby takes after you." Gizmo looked for a moment. Smek continued. "Your skin tone, your intelligence, your eyes…" Gizmo smiled and rested her head back on the table._

" _Want something to eat?"_

" _No…" It was cute that Smek cared for her, but it was starting to get annoying. "I do want something, though."_

" _What is it?"_

" _For you to shut up."_

" _Ok." He stayed quiet while typing away in his computer. A few minutes later, he heard a groan. He looked at Gizmo with a little concern. He shook her arm gently. "Gizmo? Gizmo, are you ok?"_

 _Gizmo woke up and gasped while holding her swollen bump on her stomach. "Smek?"_

" _What is it? What's wrong?"_

 _Gizmo looked at him with a pained look. "The baby is coming."_

 _Hell broke loose._

" _What!? But is it too early!"_

" _I don't care! All I know is that the baby is coming and is coming NOW!"_

" _I told you to walk for a few minutes…"_

" _SMEK!"_

" _OK!" He gently picked her up and ran out of the workshop towards the medical wing. Luckily for them, the medical wing was almost empty except for a few nurses and…_

" _Killian!" Smek yelled and ran towards the Boov. Killian gasped at seeing Gizmo and the state she was in._

" _It's not possible. She should be due in at least four months! These is far too early for her to give the birth._

 _Gizmo groaned. "Don't anyone care that I am in LABOR RIGHT NOW!?"_

" _Right. Follow me." Killian led them to an isolated birth room at the end of a hallway. The reason for this was simple. He was going to give them time to cuddle up their baby and name him before he was taken away. By doing this, he was pretty breaking a few serious rules. That is, if the baby came out alive._

" _Alright, Giz. When I say push, you push. Got it?"_

" _I am not a dumb ape, Killian! I know!"_

 _Killian rolled his eyes. "Alright, now push!"_

 _Gizmo did as instructed and Smek held her hand. "Smek, I'm scared…"_

" _Don't be, Gizmo-OW!" He yelped at the sudden pain he felt in his hand._

" _Don't you dare to say that, Smek! You have no idea in what kind of pain I am in right now!"_

" _Ok, sorry!" He really wanted to let go. But if he did, Gizmo would probably do something worse to him._

" _Push!"_

 _Gizmo yelled in pain and panted. Smek placed a dry towel on her forehead and removed her working googles. "You're doing just fine, sweetie."_

 _Gizmo glanced at him but said nothing. Killian looked up at them. "I can see its head crowning. Just one more push, ok?"_

 _Gizmo nodded. Killian said. "Alright. Push!"_

 _Gizmo pushed and suddenly, wave of relief spread through her body. He slammed her head back on the pillow and panted. Smek never let go of her hand. Killian walked towards them a few minutes late with a small bundle in his arms. A really small bundle. "You got a brave baby boy. He didn't even cry! I know I should be worried about that, but he looks extremely calm. For being premature, really premature, he looks to be in good health. Lucky, lucky little guy…" He handed the baby to Gizmo, who gently took him in her arms for the first time._

 _She looked at the baby with the happiest smile Smek had seen on her face. He looked down at the baby. Just like he said. His mother's skin color and her gorgeous blue eyes. But there was one problem. "Why is he so… so… so tiny?" The baby was, indeed, really tiny._

" _Well he is premature, which is a rare case. And even rarer that he got out alive. Premature babies usually…" He didn't need to say the word for the parents already knew. "And since they are not fully matured inside the mother, those babies that survived usually tend to be smaller than the rest as they grow. To other species, some premature babies grow up to be normal. But in our species, they usually differ themselves by being, well, different. I can't actually give you that much info in that part though."_

" _And why Kyle was born so fat?"_

 _Killian glared. "Don't push it, Smek. It's just a condition. He'll grow out of it."_

" _I think he is perfect." Gizmo said._

" _I think you should name him."_

" _I know. I wasn't planning on letting you name him." She said. Smek shook his head and smiled. "JLo. That's his name."_

" _Nice choice. I bet he'll grab a few ladies with that name. Has a ring to it. And good meaning too with 'Brave One' in ancient Boovian and-" he stopped his ranting when he noticed both parents glaring at him while little JLo squeaked in amusement. Already showing self-aware signals, Smek thought._

 _Killian gave a nervous smile. "I'll go and…um… fill out his file."_

"Alright, you got me." Lucy said as she took a sip from her soda. "Those stories are way better."

"You know," Tip said. "I should start to call you JLo more often. It does have a ring to it." She told Oh, who was currently turning into various shades of pink.

Kyle was still glaring at Smek. "I am not fat."

OOO

Smek pushed open the old door and stared inside the dusty and dark room with a heavy heart. The only light available was the one from the hallway, and even that was slightly lit. He slowly entered the old and dusty workshop as memories filled his head. He could see them all like holograms invading the room. That table over there was the one Gizmo always used to sit down and design her newest inventions. It was like he could see her there. There were even a few papers with her handwriting in them. Over a tall rocket like-something, he remembered, Killian, Gizmo and him always joked about how the rocket would never work because it needed gasoline, and that was something that could only be found on Earth. Bits and pieces of memories started to disappear. His brother's insane laughter and Gizmo's smile disappeared on the thin air. The last one to disappear, was the memory of Gizmo with a small bump on her belly as she placed a small tool box on a table and panted. He chuckled remembering how she hated her pregnancy. He saw himself going behind her and tapping her shoulder. Gizmo turned around and smiled at him. He had brought her a rare flower from a distant planet.

And that memory faded as well.

"Smek?" He heard a familiar voice. He didn't turn around.

"This was your mother's workshop. It's still as she left it."

Oh looked sadly at the Boov before him. Smek turned around. "I remember that I had bring to her a flower she liked very much when she was pregnant."

"What kind of flower?"

"A Tulip."

Oh arched an eyebrow. "But… but the tulips are an Earthland's flower. How could you…" He realized. "You went to Earthland once, did you?" He said with astonishment.

Smek smiled sadly. "Yes, but it was only for an hour. Gizmo had seen the flower on a picture. It so happened that we were passing by Mars for a pit stop. I took a pod and flew there as fast as a pod could go. I went to, what was the name? Right, Holland- _land_ and picked one for her."

Oh smiled when Smek finished his story. "You loved her very much, did you?"

Smek looked down, but that sad smile never left his face. "You have none idea."

 **Hey guy! I hope you liked this chapter and please review! The story will soon come to an end. With maybe four more chapters. I'm not sure.**

 **Review!**


End file.
